Noble Houses and Nobility
Overview Nobility in '''Pveth''' is typically organized into 5 different categories. Each holding more rights, responsibilities and and privileges than the one beneath them. Noble families are called '''Houses. '''These families can either trace their lineages back for centuries or are just starting out. In Pveth, it is not uncommon to watch a house fall only to be replaced by a newer one -- as a result, the houses that can still trace their history back since the early days of Pveth hold themselves higher than the rest. Even if they are a weaker house. ''Management Note: The goal is to have most houses composed of real players. As a result, in early role-play you will notice a lack of NPC Houses. This is to ensure that most holdings are controlled by players to ensure true political and ambition based RP. '' = Types of Houses '''Royal House''' There is only one Royal House. On the surface, they are the most powerful of the nobility. The head of their household being the King. In the history of Pveth, there's only been one royal house. But their power fluctuates on whether or not they're easily influenced. The head of the House is called King (or Queen if they are the head). The immediate family, unless holding a more powerful title, are referred to as Prince/Princess. The heir to the throne being the '''Crown Prince. ''' '''High House''' A High Household is the most powerful of the nobility. They hold the Duchies that compose the kingdom and at times can sometimes be more powerful than the Royal House with the right influence and allies. The head of the House is granted the title Duke or Duchess. With the immediate family either being referred to as Lord or Lady unless a title is more sufficient. '''Low House''' A Low house varies on strength and power depending on their history, their alliances, and their holding. They typically control a major location (Marked on the map) and answer to the respective High House in their region. The head of the House is granted the title Count or Countess. With the immediate family either being referred to as Lord or Lady unless a title is more sufficient. '''Minor Houses''' The lowest branch of nobility with land. They typically oversee smaller parts of a county (unmarked locations). Their power typically heavily depends on the Count/Countess that they answer to. The head of the House is granted the title Baron/Baroness. With the immediate family either being referred to as Lord or Lady unless a title is more sufficient. '''Honorary Houses''' Honorary Houses is where things get a little confusing. Honorary Houses are nobility that do not hold any land. Their nobility comes solely from granted privilege. Due to service to their kingdom, great powerful as a merchant, or even a dear friend of a past or current king. The title is typically bestowed as a '''Viscount/Viscountess. '''Though, they are ranked higher than a Baron. They do not really hold any true land to back it up and as a result Barons still are typically treated higher than a Viscount. House Roster ''The Roster will be set up with a High House listed, their holdings, and their vassal houses (Counts and Barons). '' [[House DeAlmieda|'''House DeAlmieda''']] Holdings * [[Kingdom of Pveth]] * [[Central Lands]] Low Houses Minor Houses '''Vacant''' This Major house is currently Vacant Holdings * [[Northlands]] * Jaggerdale Citadel Low Houses * [https://pveth.fandom.com/wiki/House_Colder House Colder] (Grell) Minor Houses [[House Aearloth|'''House Aearloth''']] Holdings * [[Westerlands]] * Pavv Low Houses * [[House Ōtomori]] (Pendleport) Minor Houses * [https://pveth.fandom.com/wiki/House_Ornthrond House Ornthrond] (Gardens Well) '''Vacant''' Holdings * [[Easterlands]] Low Houses Minor Houses '''[https://pveth.fandom.com/wiki/House_Astar House Astar]''' Holdings * [[Southlands]] * Port Ester Low Houses Minor Houses Honorary Houses * [https://pveth.fandom.com/wiki/House_Hrafn House Hrafn] Inactive/Exiled Houses * [[House Crowin|House Crowin]]